


L'oiseau et l'ombre

by Versolite



Category: Heartbound (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apples, Binder saving Lore again, Crying, Darksiders - Freeform, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Healer, Lore just want to save Baron okay, Mystery, Origin Story, Post-Fight, basically it was supposed to be a Binder hurtfic but my stupid writing ass was like "i NEED CONTEXT", i'm sorry i'm spamming about Binder aha, wounded characters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: "Le corps illusoire disparut bientôt contre lui, et il le sentit être remplacé par une petite lumière chaude, la même qu’il avait aperçue à la Tour. Il sut alors qu’il avait trouvé une autre partie de Baron. Plus qu’une.Malgré tout, cette perspective ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid."Après avoir de nouveau affronté le Barghest, Lore désespère de ne pas pouvoir quitter Animus : Binder est blessé, et un Noctambule semble encore errer dans le village, bloquant leur seule issue. Les habitants du petit village feront leur possible pour essayer d'aider le garçon et le Gardien à quitter cet endroit sains et saufs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Twist and turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163251) by [Versolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite)



Elle l’avait poursuivi jusque dans la clairière, et à présent, il était pris au piège.

La chose, face à lui, pantelait sans fatigue. Son corps suintait, comme cette dernière fois, dans le labyrinthe. Elle avait gagné en puissance. Son œil unique fixé sur lui, elle attaquait sans trêve, de plus en plus vite.

Le garçon, lui, était en nage. Sa hache, qu’il agrippait fermement, lui paraissait inutile contre la créature. Que valent le fer et le bois, face à un magma d’ombres et de cauchemars, à une magie d’horreurs brûlantes ? Chaque seconde, il redoutait que ses jambes le trahissent, déséquilibrées par l’épuisement ou par l’herbe humide, et qu’il offre à son assaillant le coup final. Il pouvait à peine contre-attaquer ; il devait se protéger, céder de plus en plus de terrain. Il devait se concentrer, mais agir vite, et son corps couvert de brûlures témoignait de l’impossibilité de la tâche.

Elle faisait barrière, et ni Cirsi, ni Ramul, ni même Emelio n’étaient là pour l’aider. Il n’y avait autour de lui que des arbres, un ponton qui menait à un îlot sans issue, et une construction de bois sur laquelle il n’avait pas pu attarder le regard. Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la créature un seul instant ; il avait seulement saisi son aperçu dans sa vision périphérique.

Le tout était de survivre.

Le tout était de ne pas se blesser contre un obstacle.

Le tout était de tenir un peu plus longtemps, d’essayer encore.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir là.

Mais il commençait à saisir que les choses n’étaient pas ce qu’il voulait. Que tout l’espoir et tous les amis du monde ne pouvaient pas lutter contre cette abomination, et qu’il n’en avait pas le moyen, seul. L’Artefact même était muet. Tremblait-il devant ce spectacle horrifiant, ou savourait-il ses derniers instants ?

\- Laisse-moi ! hurla Lore.

Jamais ses mots ne lui avaient semblé aussi vains.

Il recula précipitamment, et son dos rencontra la surface de bois de la construction. Il attendit le dernier moment pour que la bête attaque, et il bondit à l’écart. En se précipitant, à quatre pattes puis sur ses jambes, pour maintenir un écart, il vit par-dessus son épaule que son stratagème avait fonctionné. La créature, dont le tir s’était désorienté, avait dû reculer de même pour ne pas se blesser avec sa propre attaque. Elle pesa sur ses membres, désorientée.

Tandis qu’il essayait de la contourner pour se cacher derrière des arbres, Lore eut un meilleur aperçu de la construction de bois. Ça ressemblait à une grande horloge, chargée de motifs surprenants. Des pommes, des carreaux de faïence, des…

Un vertige le traversa. Binder. Tous ces motifs représentaient Binder. Le vieil homme l’avait sauvé de la chose la première fois, et pouvait voyager entre les mondes. Si Lore trouvait le moyen de le contacter, il pourrait le rejoindre ici, et l’aider ! S’il parvenait à attirer le Noctambule assez loin de l’horloge, il pourrait peut-être appeler le vieil homme d’une façon ou d’une autre !

Il reprit son souffle, en surveillant la créature. Son cœur battait la chamade ; à tout instant, il pouvait être découvert. Il pourrait être brûlé vif, à cet endroit précis, à la moindre mégarde. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et serrait les dents pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il pouvait la voir se déplacer, et quitter son champ de vision.

C’était le moment.

\- EH, BARON, ICI !

Le mouvement de l’œil dans sa direction fut immédiat, et la forme colossale du Noctambule fondit vers lui. Lore ne bougea pas ; il avait un plan en tête. Il tournait le dos au lac. Il regarda la créature, puis l’horloge, et se sentit pris d’une montée d’adrénaline :

\- Ici, viens mon chien ! Allez !

Il siffla. Il siffla comme il se rappelait qu’il le faisait. Il se rappelait la hâte de son meilleur ami, son enthousiasme au jeu, sa douceur rassurante. Et il savait que Baron l’entendait.

Baron était encore là, dans ce cauchemar vivant ; et Lore espérait qu’il en sortirait. Quand elle chargea sa magie, et qu’il vit le premier éclat dirigé vers lui, il lui suffit de sprinter.

Il avait négligé à quel point il manquait d’air. Des larmes brûlantes commençaient à lui venir aux yeux, mais il put se plaquer contre l’horloge, et il y tambourina :

\- BINDER, AIDEZ-MOI !

Son poing cognait, la bête hurlait, et il haletait pour trouver de l’air. Il étouffait, il voulait vivre, il voulait s’en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas…

La vitre de l’horloge explosa. Lore fut jeté à terre.

Il sentait déjà l’ombre du Noctambule pesant sur lui, quand un autre cri, différent de celui de son assaillant, lui perça les oreilles. Il se protégea du mieux qu’il put ; l’air fut soudain chargé de la chaleur d’une magie différente, et de courants de vent provoqué par le battement d’ailes géantes.

Le garçon se couvrait le visage, pétrifié d’horreur. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger de sa position étendue, parmi les éclats de verre dans les brins d’herbe. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour oser lever la tête, apeuré : la créature avait reculé, attaquée par un rapace dont les serres lui déchiraient les membres. L’oiseau contra un rayon lumineux par une vague de magie éblouissante. Lore se ramassa faiblement sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas où était sa hache. Il sentait bien qu’il ne ferait aucune différence. S’il s’avisait de se mêler de tout ça, il pourrait être blessé, ou pire.

Il ne pouvait que regarder les frappes violentes du volatile, écouter les tirs se mêler aux claquements de bec menaçants. Il ne pouvait que voir la rage des deux combattants, la façon dont ils se heurtaient. Dont le Noctambule jeta brusquement l’oiseau au sol, dont le volatile se releva, presque sans mal, les yeux chargés de flammes d’une puissance connue de Lore. Ses rayons suffirent à faire fondre l’épaule de la créature, et lui arracher un bruit infernal.

C’est à cet instant que le cerveau bombardé d’informations du garçon s’arrêta sur ce qu’il comprit.

L’oiseau était Binder.

Binder était venu l’aider.

Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge ; un frisson glacé venait de lui traverser les membres, avant même qu’il ne prenne la pleine mesure des implications de ce qu’il venait de comprendre. Cet oiseau géant, qui poussait des cris à glacer les sangs, qui répliquait à parts égales aux attaques violentes du monstre, c’était Binder. Lore était terrifié. Il n’avait jamais vu que son jour de vieil homme, mesuré, doux et amical, et regardait avec une stupéfaction fascinée la force du Gardien.

_Pars d’ici…_

La voix le fit sursauter. C’étaient les écritures de l’Artefact ; s’il l’avait pu, il aurait encore jeté le livre au loin, mais il ignora la voix tentatrice, même lorsqu’elle se fit plus persifleuse :

_Tu as failli mourir. Va-t’en avant qu’il ne s’en prenne encore à toi…_

\- Silence, murmura-t-il machinalement, tendu.

Le silence consterné de l’ouvrage ne dura pas.

_Imbécile…_

Lore entendit un craquement, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Un hurlement perçant suivit, et sans réfléchir, l’enfant chercha sa hache. Il l’aperçut parmi les éclats de verre de l’horloge, et se releva pour l’attraper.

En reportant son attention au combat, il déglutit. Binder n’avait plus l’avantage de la surprise, et s’il avait rendu coup pour coup à son adversaire, il claudiquait. Les plumes tordues de l’une de ses ailes suggéraient qu’elle était cassée. 

Lore ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se précipiter à sa rescousse.

Il avait puisé son courage d’il ne savait où. De la fureur, de ne rien comprendre, de ce putain d’Artefact qui lui empoisonnait les pensées, de toutes ces situations injustes. De la peur, pour Baron, pour lui-même, pour Binder, parce qu’il ne voulait pas perdre qui que ce soit. D’une espèce de tristesse qui menaçait d’éclater à tout moment.

Sa hache s’abattit, et il entendit la chair céder sous son arme.

Une lueur blanche l’éblouit.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Baron devant lui. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids, et il saisit son meilleur ami pour le serrer contre lui. L’avoir encore un peu. Un instant.

\- Baron, je suis désolé…

Le corps illusoire disparut bientôt contre lui, et il le sentit être remplacé par une petite lumière chaude, la même qu’il avait aperçue à la Tour. Il sut alors qu’il avait trouvé une autre partie de Baron. Plus qu’une.

Malgré tout, cette perspective ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid.

Il crut rester des heures dans cette position, avant de trouver la force de se lever. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il savait que bientôt, cette chose en lui qui était en train de le déchirer en deux finirait par sortir. Lui aussi frapperait. Lui aussi hurlerait, et détruirait, ferait du mal à quelque chose, ou à quelqu’un.

Un éclair de lucidité le traversa, et il se retourna pour regarder Binder.

Le Gardien s’était affalé contre l’arbre le plus proche, son aile blessée repliée contre son ventre. En l’approchant, Lore réalisa qu’il était traversé de brûlures et que ses plumes étaient en sang, du côté de la poitrine. Le garçon le regarda avec hésitation ; après ce qu’il avait vu plus tôt, il n’était pas sûr que l’approcher soit une très bonne idée. Il devait aller trouver Cirsi. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de murmurer, d’une voix cassée :

\- B… Binder… ?

Les paupières de l’oiseau s’ouvrirent. C’était un hibou, réalisa Lore. Un hibou massif, au plumage brun et aux yeux noirs dont les pupilles paraissaient faites d’or. Le Gardien cligna lentement des yeux. Sa voix avait des notes éthérées dans la Tour ; ici, en dépit de sa faiblesse, elle possédait les accents paisibles et mélodieux d’Animus :

\- Tout va bien, Lore. Tu as réussi.

Il acquiesça nerveusement :

\- Vous êtes blessé. Il faut que je vous amène à Cirsi.

\- J’ignore de qui tu parles, mais c’est… impossible… Je n’ai aucun droit d’interagir avec les membres d’une page quand il n’y a pas d’anomalie dans celle-ci.

Lore ouvrit la bouche, mais Binder leva son aile valide, signifiant qu’il n’avait pas fini :

\- Et nous quitterons bientôt cet endroit de toute façon. Ce n’est qu’une question de secondes, maintenant.

\- Vous… vous vous en sortirez ? balbutia Lore.

\- Évidemment, dit le Gardien d’un ton joyeux.

Il avait le même sourire dans la voix que lorsqu’ils étaient à la bibliothèque de l’Échine. Lore hésita puis s’assit. Il avait besoin de récupérer de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Binder bougea légèrement en apercevant ses brûlures :

\- Tu es blessé aussi, Lore. Essaie de trouver un registre au plus vite pour t’y reposer, d’accord ?

Le garçon opina pour le rassurer, puis fronça les sourcils :

\- On… on n’a pas vraiment l’air de quitter la page, si ?

Le Gardien mit du temps à comprendre ce qu’il disait. Il leva la tête ; son apparence animale ne lui permettait pas réellement de trahir des émotions, mais la façon dont il demeura immobile, à fixer les alentours, suffit largement à trahir sa perplexité.

\- Il ne semblerait pas… concéda-t-il.

\- Vous… vous dites que les pages se ferment, quand il n’y a plus d’anomalies. Ça veut dire que… ?

\- Qu’il doit en rester une quelque part ici... Je ne l’avais pas… pas pris en compte, car c’en est une d’une nature différente de celle de Baron... Elle est bien plus ancienne, et… je pense qu’elle a fini par… par devenir différente…

\- Ancienne ?

\- Oui… Un peu à… comment dire… à la manière d’un esprit qui veillerait sur cet endroit. J’i… j’ignorais que c’était encore possible… quoique c’est… c’est peut-être une des pages de mon livre des manifestations… tu l’avais approché, à l’Échine, je crois…

\- Ça veut dire qu’on est piégés ici ?

Binder leva de nouveau l’aile, en secouant doucement la tête :

\- N-non, Lore. Nous… nous pouvons toujours partir au travers de l’horloge. Mais ça signifiera qu’il faudra que nous retrouvions un… un chemin pour que tu retournes à l’intersection des trois mondes où sont allés les fragments de Baron…

\- Et ça risque de prendre du temps ?

Binder fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Binder ?

Les yeux du Gardien se reconcentrèrent sur Lore :

\- Pardon ?

\- Retrouver le chemin pour l’intersection, ça risque de prendre du temps ?

\- Depuis l’horloge, un certain temps, je le crains, oui. Il faudrait que… que je vérifie que la pendule de l’Échine peut se fixer sur une destination… qui ne te mette pas à risque.

\- Combien de temps ? s’inquiéta Lore, agité.

\- Je… je l’ignore…

\- Mais ce n’est pas possible !

Lore fit plusieurs pas furieux et mit un coup de pied au tronc d’un arbre voisin, faisant sursauter le Gardien.

\- J’ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? J’me suis dépêché, et maintenant, il faut que je fasse demi-tour ?! Je sais même pas ce qui est en train d’arriver à Baron !

\- Il… tu as déjà trouvé deux fragments de son énergie, Lore, il… il est avec toi…

\- Il n’est pas avec moi ! C’est pas lui que j’ai avec moi ! C’est juste des lumières !

\- Lore, s’il te plaît… calme-toi… Il… il doit y avoir d’autres solutions… nous allons les trouver…

\- Binder, je suis désolé, mais j’en peux plus… J’en ai marre de rester calme. Je me prends des trucs dans la tronche, encore et encore, pour rien ! J’voulais pas qu’on me prenne mon meilleur ami ! Maintenant je me retrouve au milieu d’un endroit complètement dingue, avec des gens qui me frappent et ces cauchemars bizarres, et ce livre dans le cerveau, alors que je veux juste rentrer chez moi ! Je veux juste retrouver Baron et rentrer chez moi !

Il se détourna pour sangloter. Il crut que les larmes ne s’arrêteraient jamais, et chaque fois qu’il tentait de se calmer, l’image de Baron le traversait comme un rappel cruel, et il se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même.

\- Lore… est-ce que tu veux bien… venir là ?

Le garçon tourna la tête. Binder levait l’aile, non plus pour l’interrompre, mais comme s’il… ouvrait le bras, en quelques sortes. Lore hésita un instant.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé, si tu ne préfères pas, précisa le Gardien, repliant l’aile.

\- Obligé de quoi ?

\- Je sais que certaines personnes ont besoin d’accolades, quand elles ne se sentent pas bien. D’autres préfèrent qu’on les laisse tranquilles, alors… Enfin, je proposais au cas où, mais…

Le garçon l’interrompit en venant s’asseoir à côté de lui, et se reposa contre le plumage, sur ce qui tenait lieu d’épaule au Gardien, évitant de s’appuyer sur ses blessures. Binder referma son aile autour de ses épaules.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Lore. Tu as déjà fait une grande part du chemin. Je ne t’abandonnerai pas, d’accord ?

Il acquiesça. Même si en cet instant, il n’y croyait pas, l’espèce de certitude que montrait Binder parvenait à faire son chemin dans son esprit, et à le maintenir en place. Il s’essuya les yeux et le nez d’un revers de manche.

\- Je suis désolé, je crains de ne pas avoir de mouchoir pour toi.

\- C’est rien, sourit le garçon.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et versa toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pleurer lui avait fait du bien, et à présent, reposé contre Binder, il ne sentait plus que le tiraillement douloureux des brûlures et la fatigue du combat. Il cligna des yeux ; le Gardien aussi dodelinait de la tête, et c’est au prix d’un effort que le garçon se releva :

\- On peut pas rester là.

\- Je suis d’accord, convint le Gardien. Nous… nous devons trouver la source de l’anomalie, et faire en sorte de l’effacer d’ici… as-tu rencontré quelque chose ou quelqu’un qui puisse nous mettre sur une piste… ?

Lore hocha la tête. Rhode avait eu un comportement bizarre, quand il était parti chercher des œufs avec elle. En fait, il doutait seulement que ç’ait été elle.

\- On devrait peut-être fouiller la forêt, à l’ouest.

\- Très bien.

Il regarda son ami. Le Gardien paraissait de plus en plus faible ; Lore s’inquiétait de ses blessures. Il savait bien qu’il fallait se dépêcher, pour Baron. Mais il ne pouvait pas entraîner Binder dans cette nouvelle aventure, juste après que le Noctambule de Baron l’avait mis dans cet état.

\- À la réflexion, je vais peut-être m’en occuper seul. Si je demande à Cirsi, peut-être qu’elle voudra bien s’occuper de vos blessures.

\- À en juger par… ton état… tu devrais sans doute lui demander de l’aide aussi…

\- Je m’en sortirai, répliqua Lore avec un sourire en coin. Il y a plein de registres par ici.

Le Gardien opina pour lui-même.

\- Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous lever ?

Binder parut hésiter, mais s’y essaya, s’aidant de ses serres. Lorsqu’il le vit fléchir en s’appuyant de son aile valide contre l’arbre, Lore vint le soutenir. Il était plus léger qu’il en donnait l’air, et ce ne fut pas trop compliqué de quitter la clairière pour suivre le chemin jusqu’à la maison de Cirsi.

Lore sut qu’il avait pris la bonne décision, lorsqu’il réalisa que plus ils avançaient, plus le Gardien peinait à seulement mettre un pied devant l’autre. Son aile cassée traînait à son côté, et il ne pouvait pas la relever pour éviter les cailloux et les feuilles qui traînaient dans l’herbe, si bien qu’ils durent être précautionneux.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison de Cirsi, Lore le signala au Gardien, qui eut une drôle d’expression. Alors qu’ils faisaient les derniers pas, le garçon se décida à appeler la doctoresse :

\- Cirsi ! Vous êtes là ?

Il guetta la fenêtre, et fut soulagé d’y apercevoir la silhouette familière de celle qui l’avait secouru lors de son arrivée à Animus. Cirsi ne tarda pas à sortir, se précipitant vers eux :

\- Lore ! Tout va bien ? Où est la bête dont tu parlais ?

Elle jeta un regard méfiant au Gardien, mais Lore la rassura :

\- On a réussi à l’éliminer. J’ai retrouvé la part de Baron qui s’était perdue ici, mais maintenant j’aurais besoin que tu m’aides. Binder m’a aidé à…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? le coupa la doctoresse.

Elle ne s’adressait pas à lui mais, de façon surprenante, au Gardien, qui paraissait extrêmement embarrassé. Lore ne comprenait pas :

\- Euh… Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Je reconnaitrai ce fichu voleur de pomme entre mille !

\- Hein ?!

Le garçon chercha une trace de dénégation dans l’expression de Binder, mais fut stupéfait de le voir regarder ailleurs.

\- Je… ferai sans doute mieux de retourner à mon horloge, balbutia-t-il.

\- Attendez, Binder, vous avez… vous avez volé des pommes à Cirsi ?

\- Techniquement, c’est plus compliqué que ça…

\- J’ai vu cette vieille chouette dans mon jardin, il y a plusieurs mois, grogna la doctoresse. Jamais vu dans le village, et quand je suis sortie pour lui demander ce qu’il fichait là, il s’est carapaté avec une de mes pommes !

\- Elle… elle était tombée de l’arbre…

\- Tombée de l’arbre ?? Et ma patte, elle va tomber dans ta tête ?

\- D’accord, reconnut le Gardien, elle n’était pas tombée, mais…

\- On devrait sans doute discuter de ça après, coupa Lore. Cirsi, Binder est blessé, je me demandais si tu pouvais…

\- Oh, et puis quoi, encore ?! Mes pommes, mes remèdes, maintenant ? Autant lui refiler ma baraque, tant qu’on y est !

Le Gardien, à la façon dont il reculait nerveusement, semblait tout à fait partant pour retourner à l’horloge, mais Lore secoua la tête :

\- Cirsi, s’il vous plaît, je sais que je vous en dois déjà une, mais Binder m’a aidé à récupérer ce fragment, c’est comme ça qu’il a été blessé. En plus, il paraît qu’il y a d’autres… d’autres problèmes du genre, à Animus. Des espèces d’anomalies qui traîneraient par ici. Il faut qu’on s’en occupe pour que je puisse partir et retrouver Baron.

\- D’autres problèmes, tu dis ?

L’expression de la doctoresse paraissait soudain perplexe :

\- Tu parles de ce qu’il y est arrivé il y a plusieurs siècles ? La légende des ombres ?

\- La légende des ombres ? répéta Lore.

\- Vous… vous parlez de la mort d’Olnir ?

Cirsi planta son regard dans celui de Binder :

\- Tu connais cette histoire ?

\- J’ai connu Olnir, répondit prudemment le Gardien. C’était un de mes confrères, avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans des circonstances étranges. On… on dit qu’il a été tué par un esprit errant, mais aucun Gardien n’a osé le chercher… Nous redoutions tous de finir comme lui, alors, le plus brave des nôtres a seulement repris la garde d’Animus.

\- Attends, attends, attends, tu vas me faire croire que tu es un Gardien ? Toi ? grogna Cirsi.

\- Je suis désolé d’avoir volé vos pommes, docteur. Mais oui, je suis un Gardien.

Cirsi eut une moue.

\- Tu me f’ras des travaux d’intérêt général quand j’en aurais fini avec tes blessures, Gardien ou non. Sheldon et Shelly sont plus tous jeunes, ils ont besoin de coups de main.

\- Merci beauc-

\- J’le fais pas pour toi, je te préviens. Je le fais pour Lore. Toi, t’as intérêt de découvrir ce qu’il s’est passé avec Olnir.

\- Bien.

Elle opina, et reporta son attention à Lore :

\- J’imagine que tu vas avoir besoin d’aide aussi ?

\- Non, pas de soucis. Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Passe voir Emelio. Il pourra sans doute t’aider pour ton affaire. Il a la tête dure, mais c’est un bon gars.

\- Merci, Cirsi.

Lore quitta ses deux amis, croisant les doigts pour que Cirsi ne mène pas la vie dure à Binder.


	2. Chapter 2

Cirsi était en colère. Le soi-disant Gardien évitait de parler, et dès le moment où elle avait fermé la porte derrière lui, n’avait pas quitté l’entrée. Il se penchait légèrement pour que sa tête ne touche pas le plafond. Elle croisa les bras et l’examina rapidement ; elle n’allait pas devoir tarder à s’occuper de ses blessures, à en juger par son état, mais ce ne serait pas avant de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez.

\- Bon. Assieds-toi, c’est pas la peine de piétiner là. Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi tu m’as volé une pomme ?

\- Eh bien…

Il se perdit dans ses marmonnements. La doctoresse avisa ses traitements, et prit sur elle d’au moins se charger de la coupure qu’elle lui voyait entre les plumes, sur son cou ; au début, elle ne dit rien, et lui non plus, mais lorsque ce fut pansé et désinfecté, elle leva le regard vers le sien, et s’agaça :

\- Bon ?

\- Je n’ai… pas su confronter le problème. J’ai… enfin, j’ai pris cette habitude dans les pages corrompues dans lesquelles je me rends, de… de…

\- Ah parce qu’en plus j’étais pas la première ?

\- Non, confessa piteusement le Gardien.

\- De mieux en mieux ! Quoi, ils vous filent pas à bouffer, dans votre communauté, pour que vous veniez prendre aux pauvres gens ?! T’as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Enfin, je veux dire, je ne m’en sers pas pour manger ! C’est… une forme de souvenir.

\- De souvenir, hein ? répéta la doctoresse, croisant les bras.

\- Quand je me rends dans une page, je prends un fruit d’un pommier au hasard, et je les garde intactes chez moi. C’est… comment dire… c’est assez… cathartique… je dirais… D’ordinaire, reprit-il alors qu’elle haussait un sourcil, ils n’appartiennent à personne, je vous assure ! Je pourrais vous conduire… voir par vous-même, si vous voulez…

\- J’ai pas qu’ça à faire, figure-toi.

\- Non, non je me doute bien…

\- Et tu penses vraiment que mon pommier était le seul dans l’quel te servir, à Animus ?

\- Non ! Non, j’en ai bien conscience. Je suis désolé. J’ai seulement vu que celles-ci étaient particulièrement belles, et je pensais vraiment que la disparition d’une d’elles ne se verrait pas…

\- Oh, n’essaie pas d’t’en sortir par des flatteries, hein ! Si Seto voyait ça… Un d’ses pairs qui se conduit comme un idiot pareil…

\- S… Seto est encore là ?

\- Bien sûr, qu’il est là. L’a toujours été là. Change pas de sujet, toi, par contre. Donc tu m’as volé délibérément, alors.

\- Écoutez, je… je me rends bien compte, maintenant, que c’était idiot. J’aurais dû demander votre permission pour vous prendre cette pomme. J’en ai perdu l’habitude, je… Mais je vais m’améliorer à ce propos. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… Je m’en occuperai. Avec plaisir.

\- T’as plutôt intérêt. J’ai toujours entendu qu’vous étiez là pour nous protéger, pas pour nous prendre nos biens.

\- Je… je sais.

\- Bien. Bah que ça rentre mieux dans ta caboche de piaf. Avise-toi encore de piquer quelque chose, même dans une autre page, comme tu dis, et j’te laisserai pas de chances de rendre des comptes à Seto. J’en entendrai parler, et crois-moi, tes ailes cassées, tu les traîneras sans remèdes.

Il acquiesça :

\- Entendu. Je suis navré.

Au moins, elle pouvait se satisfaire que le message fût passé. Il avait enfin fini par reconnaître son tort, et puisqu’il acceptait de le réparer, et qu’il s’était expliqué à elle, elle pouvait au moins passer à autre chose et se concentrer sur ce qui les intéressait :

\- Excuses acceptées. Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais tu devrais me faire voir ton aile. T’aideras personne avec des plumes en vrac.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle se mit au travail, l’examina et fouilla ses réserves pour tirer ce dont elle pensait avoir besoin. Son aile était méchamment disloquée, et bien qu’elle se soit chargée aussi tôt que possible de la coupure, celle-ci avait dû l’affaiblir. Elle grimpa à un tabouret pour fouiller ses placards et chercher à tâtons, parmi les flacons poussiéreux de ses remèdes de sang, l’un de ceux qu’elle n’avait pas mis depuis trop de temps. Elle renifla le flacon après l’avoir débouché : il ferait l’affaire. En redescendant, elle vit qu’il s’était relevé, préoccupé.

\- Reste assis, toi.

\- Je… est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ?

\- Nan.

Il se rassit, et elle grommela dans sa barbe, pestant sur les patients stupides et les oiseaux têtus. Elle ajouta, le fusillant du regard :

\- Je viens de te dire que tu aiderais personne avec des plumes en vrac. Ce n’est pas pour que tu déambules dans ma baraque. Pas possible, celui-là… Tu sais quoi, tant que tu fais le fier, va t’allonger. Ça sera toujours un truc que j’aurais de moins à faire.

Et elle lui indiqua le lit du pouce. Il se leva, et claudiqua dans sa direction. En voyant son aile traîner, elle alla l’aider, et se retrouva en face de lui, tandis qu’il était assis au bord du lit :

\- Bon, tu te doutes, les membres cassés c’est pas la joie. Je peux pas te filer d’antidouleur, je crois que ta blessure a eu le temps de s’infecter, celle au cou. Par Olnir, qu’est-ce que vous êtes allés fiche dans cette clairière ?

\- La… la page de Lore s’est corrompue, il y a quelque temps. Et j’ai senti que cette corruption était non seulement en train de ronger les habitants, mais qu’en plus le garçon était en danger. Je n’ai pu que le ramener chez moi, et dans l’état que vous voyez, mais… Mais son ami, Baron, est encore dans un très mauvais état. Et à présent dissipé dans plusieurs pages différentes. Lore a réussi à le vaincre, cette fois, mais je crains que la… la scission ne se soit pas faite en parts égales…

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- C’est-à-dire que le fragment de la Tour était faible, en comparaison de celui qu’il a récupéré ici et qui nous a été hostile… Et j’ignore complètement à quel stade sera le prochain.

\- T’as averti le gamin ?

\- Je… je viens seulement de m’en rendre compte… Je le lui dirai dès qu’il rentrera… Il ne faut pas qu’il ignore une information de cette importance. Et… il ne faut surtout pas qu’il se retrouve encore seul face à cette créature… Cette fois, ça a bien failli le tuer.

Cirsi eut une moue, mais opina.

\- J’imagine qu’il vous faudra des gens pour la prochaine page ?

\- Nécessairement, mais ce qu’il me faut surtout, c’est être assez en forme pour pouvoir l’appuyer en cas de besoin… Le temps presse. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu’il ait traversé tout ça pour rien.

\- Hm. Dans c’cas, retour au sujet présent. Qu’est-ce que je disais… Ton truc au cou… Oui, ton truc au cou s’est infecté. J’peux pas exactement te filer une févrine et un antidouleur en même temps. Tu t’es d’jà fait remettre un membre, le Gardien ?

\- Pas exactement…

\- T’inquiète pas, va, j’me suis occupée d’Ander dans le temps, maintenant il vole parfaitement. J’sais y faire avec les ailes. On respire un grand coup ?

Il s’exécuta, suivant la respiration de la doctoresse, et blêmit légèrement quand elle prit son aile cassée entre ses pattes.

\- Je… je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Eh, l’Gardien, ça va, dit-elle, laissant se reposer l’aile. C’est un coup sec et ça ira mieux, t’auras très mal que quelques secondes, vu ? Vaut mieux ça que te trimballer un truc qui t’fait mal tout le temps, non ?

\- Si… Vous devez avoir raison.

Il paraissait tout de même peu convaincu. Cirsi lui adressa un sourire en coin :

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- D’accord.

\- Tu comptes jusqu’à trois ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Vas-y.

\- Un… Deux…

Elle lui remit l’aile, fermement, et il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle le laissa un instant pour prendre l’attelle qu’elle avait sorti, et quand elle retourna son attention à lui, il la fusillait du regard :

\- Vous aviez dit trois !

\- C’est vrai. On est quittes ? s’amusa-t-elle.

Les plumes du Gardien, qui s’étaient hérissées, se remirent peu à peu en place.

\- Sainte Misère, vous êtes vraiment terrible, docteur.

\- Je sais. Mais t’as une aile en place, maintenant. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

C’était au tour du Gardien de lui adresser une moue. Elle était ravie :

\- On s’occupe de l’attelle ?

\- Vous n’allez pas me la jeter au visage, au moins… ?

\- Mais non, mais non, sourit-elle.

Cirsi l’aida à la mettre en place, et lui chercha à boire pendant qu’elle préparerait la févrine. Elle écrasait les feuilles et les mêlait à ses préparations. Elle parla par-dessus son épaule ; la doctoresse évitait de le montrer, mais elle n’aimait pas bien son silence, et l’emplacement de sa blessure au cou. Elle avait fait le nécessaire, et bon, il était en vie, mais toute miraculeuse qu’elle était, elle voyait bien que le Gardien était un peu trop patraque depuis que Lore l’avait amené là. Et d’aussi loin qu’elle s’en rappelle, bien qu’elle n’ait pas eu le temps de lui parler, celui qui avait fui avec sa pomme était bien plus vif.

\- Tu vis où, à part ça ?

\- Une… une bibliothèque, dans les bois.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Seto m’a jamais parlé d’toi, pourtant.

\- Il n’a jamais été très bavard…

\- Hm.

\- Il… il parle des… des autres Gardiens ?

\- Oh non, du tout. Personne à part Olnir. Comme tu dis, vieil ours taciturne…

\- Je… je me demandais… cet Emelio, que vous… que vous avez recommandé à Lore…

\- Arrête de m’vouvoyer, l’Gardien. J’suis pas ta cheffe de garnison.

\- Cet Emelio que… tu lui as recommandé, se reprit-il, il… enfin… il est de confiance, j’imagine ?

\- Hm hm. Bon, un peu imbécile, mais Lore a pas l’air d’être un gamin stupide, non plus, il tiendra lieu d’cerveau pour deux.

\- Bien…

\- J’aurais pu leur envoyer Ramul, c’la dit. Mais faudrait qu’il fasse son tour avant. C’est un travail bête, tu m’diras, mais crois-moi bien qu’Avocat est sur les nerfs quand elle a pas son journal à temps.

\- Je vois…

\- Remarque, j’la comprends. Quand Ramul ne m’apporte pas les plantes de la ferme familiale en temps et en heure, celui-là… ! Enfin, j’m’égare. C’est une p’tite ville, on a nos petites habitudes. Forcément, quand on marche pas du bon pas, c’est comme si l’monde s’effondrait.

\- Je crois que je comprends… dit le Gardien. Je ne voudrais pas non plus que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit. La doctoresse fronça les sourcils :

\- Hm ?

\- Je comprends, répéta-t-il plus clairement, je ne voudrais pas non plus qu’on bouscule mon quotidien. Qui est Avocat ?

\- Une voisine. Une taupe ronchonne. Au fond l’est adorable, hein, mais bon, elle est dans ses p’tites manières et l’voit pas bien le monde autour. Avec sa sale vue, aussi…

\- Hm…

\- Eh, dis-moi si je radote trop, hein.

Elle avait jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle le vit yeux fermés, tête reposée sur l’oreiller ; il commençait à s’endormir. À son appel, il se redressa, confus :

\- P… pardon. Je crois que j’ai sommeil, je…

\- « Ça sera toujours un truc que j’aurais de moins à faire. »

\- Pardon… ?

\- J’me doutais bien que t’allais fatiguer. Bois ça, dit-elle, en lui confiant le pot de févrine, puis repose-toi. T’en auras besoin.

\- Vous… vous êtes sûre que… ?

\- Tu, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Tu… tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que… que je reste ici ?

\- Eh, si j’propose, l’Gardien. J’vais pas t’renvoyer chez toi dans cet état. Je parie que tu pourrais pas faire deux mètres hors de la maison, de toute façon.

\- … merci de ton aide.

\- Pas d’soucis.

Il but le remède, et elle lui sortit une carafe d’eau, avant de préparer le lit dans la grange. Quand elle revint, il dormait déjà à poings fermés.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on cherche, exactement, écuyer ?

\- Ce n’est pas très clair…

Évidemment, l’Artefact ne disait rien. Quand il s’agissait de se rendre utile, il se faisait bien oublier, celui-là… Lore poussa un soupir, et examina la clairière dans laquelle ils venaient d’arriver : au moins avait-il pu arranger ses brûlures en se reposant près du registre qu’il avait rencontré. Mais voilà, ils en étaient à là, et même après avoir expliqué le plan à Emelio, il était toujours aussi perdu. Le tatou, malgré sa bonne volonté, ne trouvait pas grand-chose ; retourner les feuilles des buissons, guetter les sons, tout ça n’avait que peu d’effet, pour détecter une présence maléfique. Lore commençait franchement à hésiter à aller demander l’aide de Rhode. Peut-être que s’il lui disait la vérité…

\- Là ! s’exclama soudain son compagnon, le tirant de ses pensées.

Lore redressa la tête, et vit Emelio se précipiter à pas lourds parmi les arbres et les feuilles. Le garçon le poursuivit, mais dû s’arrêter à la frontière des buissons : ils étaient trop épais pour qu’il puisse s’y frayer un passage. Il se demandait comment le forgeron avait fait pour contourner cet obstacle sans écraser les feuilles.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Emelio ? Qu’est-ce que tu vois ?

Silence.

\- E-Emelio… ?

Silence.

\- EM- !

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Lore.

La voix de son ami, sortie des ténèbres, lui avait arraché un frisson.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Cette histoire est ancienne, bien plus que toi. Tu vas rompre l’équilibre de cet endroit.

\- Q… Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Lore ?

Il sursauta, et se tourna vers la nouvelle voix : Emelio se tenait à côté de lui, l’air effrayé.

\- Qu… quoi ? balbutia le garçon.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu étais en train de parler seul…

Il frissonna, et regarda de nouveau l’intérieur des bois. Il ignorait ce qui se produisait ; son esprit, ou quelque chose d’autre, lui avait déjà joué un tour auparavant. Mais quoi qu’il fût en train de se passer, il était déterminé à comprendre, malgré l’avertissement. Il fallait qu’il retrouve Baron.

\- Tout va bien, oui, dit-il, détachant progressivement les yeux de l’endroit où il avait vu l’apparition. Rien de neuf de ton côté ?

\- Des branches et des feuilles, écuyer. On est pas rendu, avec tout ça. Je crains d’échouer à cette quête.

\- T’en fais pas, Emelio. Au moins, en fouillant à deux, on s’est rendu compte plus vite que cette partie de la forêt était vide.

Il n’écoutait même plus les ronchonnements de l’Artefact, dans ses oreilles. La vérité était que le tatou lui avait été d’un plus grand secours qu’il ne pouvait lui avouer. Si les alentours étaient bien le problème, il fallait à présent qu’il trouve le point précis où se concentraient tous ces problèmes. Pour peu qu’il y en eût un… Il n’était pas vraiment au fait de toutes les règles des Gardiens et des Noctambules.

\- Maintenant qu’on a visité, je ferais sans doute mieux d’aller consulter Binder. Il devrait peut-être pouvoir m’expliquer où trouver la source d’une anomalie, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Besoin d’aide pour autre chose ?

\- Je veux dire… Tu serais prêt à te battre, après ce qu’il t’est arrivé dans cette caverne, la dernière fois ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Sans foncer dans le tas ? s’inquiéta Lore.

\- Tu me connais.

Silence.

\- … c’est un oui, ou un non… ?

\- Eh oh, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, écuyer ?

\- Rien, rien, s’amusa le garçon. Je reviens te chercher chez toi plus tard, je vais faire un crochet chez Cirsi avant, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre.

\- Très bien. J’aiguiserai ma meilleure épée pour toi !

\- Merci !

Ils dépassèrent la maison de Rhode et Fern, et traversèrent la zone désertique, proche des cavernes, où Emelio et lui se séparèrent. Le jour se levait doucement : ils avaient fouillé longtemps, et Lore était épuisé.

Quand il arriva en vue de la maison de Cirsi, il constata que les rideaux étaient tirés. Il frappa, et la voix de la doctoresse lui précisa que c’était ouvert. La pièce principale était plongée dans une obscurité qu’éloignaient seules une volée de bougies disséminées sur le plan de travail, en face de la porte d’entrée. Lore tâtonna, par réflexe, pour trouver un interrupteur inexistant. Il tourna la tête ; Cirsi était assise sur une chaise, pattes négligemment croisées, et regardait en direction du lit. Elle aussi semblait fatiguée ; une boisson que le garçon n’identifiait pas était posée sur la table à côté d’elle. Le breuvage dégageait une fumée légère et quelques bulles, ainsi qu’une odeur de plante.

\- T’as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, gamin ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, tandis qu’il refermait la porte.

\- Oui et non, répondit-il sur le même ton, avec hésitation. J’ai la confirmation que l’endroit où nous sommes allés fouiller est bien… hum… « bizarre », mais je n’ai aucune idée de comment m’y prendre pour trouver la source de tout ça et pouvoir partir d’ici.

Il ne connaissait qu’une seule personne capable de répondre à des questions à propos des Noctambules ; il pencha la tête, suivant le regard de la doctoresse en direction du lit :

\- Binder dort ?

\- Hm hm.

\- Comment il va ?

\- L’est dans un sale état, petit. Je lui ai donné de la févrine et remis son aile en place, ça devrait l’arranger, ça et du repos.

\- J’imagine que c’est pas le moment de le réveiller pour lui poser des questions… ? grimaça-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Ça attendra d’main, tu veux ?

\- Bien sûr…

De toute façon, il avait vraiment besoin d’aller se reposer, lui aussi. La doctoresse parut le remarquer, parce qu’elle fit un signe de tête :

\- J’ai installé les matelas de la grange. Normalement, ça me sert pendant les épidémies, mais, heh. Sois gentil, gamin, évite d’entraîner des blessés de masse. Déjà qu’j’ai dû batailler avec ton Gardien…

\- Oui madame, sourit-il, las.

Il se dirigea vers la grange d’un pas feutré. En découvrant la pièce, il ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux : c’était un hangar qui prenait sans doute, par la taille, un bon tiers des dimensions de la maison. L’endroit était envahi de livres, de fioles sur des étagères et de plantes ; et comme promis, plusieurs matelas, écartés les uns des autres, s’y trouvaient, draps et couvertures préparés à l’avance. En pensant à tout le travail que Cirsi avait dû fournir rien que pour lui et Binder ce jour-là, Lore se promit de trouver un moyen de la remercier le lendemain. Mais pour l’heure, il était vraiment temps pour lui de fermer les yeux sur cette journée interminable.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle ne s’était pas sentie s’endormir. Ce furent des murmures qui la tirèrent de son sommeil, et elle se retrouva, nauséeuse, assise à sa table. Son extrait de chêne blanc avait refroidi, bien évidemment, et les quelques gorgées qu’elle but pour le finir lui laissèrent un goût amer. En se levant, s’appuyant à sa table, elle réalisa que la voix venait du lit. Elle approcha :

\- Gardien ? Tout va bien ?

Il ne parut remarquer sa présence que lorsqu’elle fut près de lui ; ses pupilles dorées se fixèrent sur elle.

\- Docteur…

\- Mauvais rêve ? tenta-t-elle de deviner.

Il secoua la tête, et lui posa la dernière question à laquelle elle s’attendait :

\- Vous disiez bien que vous connaissez Seto… ?

\- Ouaip, pourquoi ?

\- J’ai… j’aurais besoin de… de lui transmettre un message, quelque chose… Je ne peux pas être passé par Animus sans… sans lui donner de nouvelles…

\- Ça devra attendre demain. Toi, tu t’reposes. Et arrête de m’vouvoyer, j’t’ai dit.

À sa grande contrariété, il se redressa, nonobstant ses conseils, et il fallut qu’elle l’engueule un coup pour qu’il se rallonge, à bout de force :

\- Qu’est-ce que j’t’ai dit, Gardien ?!

\- Ça… ça ne peut pas attendre demain. Ça ne peut pas attendre une seconde de plus…

\- Par Olnir, t’es foutrement têtu ! J’devrais te présenter à Emelio, si on heurte vos deux crânes, y en a aucun qui se fend, parole ! Écoute-moi bien, l’ancêtre, j’ai été claire avec Lore, ses questions, il s’les a réservées pour demain, histoire que tu t’économise, alors maintenant, t’es gentil, tu fais pareil.

\- Cirsi. Je t’en prie.

Elle grimaça. Elle le surveillait depuis qu’il s’était mis à lui parler, et l’examen ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Je peux regarder ton front, l’Gardien ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle y posa sa patte, et, voyant son appréhension se confirmer, alla chercher un bol et son pilon.

\- Docteur, c’est… c’est vraiment important…

\- Ta fièvre a pas baissé, ça, c’est important. Le reste, on verra demain.

\- Et… et si… je ne me réveillais pas… ?

\- Ah non ! s’exclama-t-elle, avant de corriger sa voix, se rappelant que le gosse dormait dans la pièce à côté. Non, tu commence pas à m’faire ton discours de lit de mort, vieux schnok ! Personne m’a jamais claqué entre les pattes, personne, compris ?! Et tu s’ras pas le premier. T’as une dette à m’rembourser, tu te rappelles ?

Il l’évitait du regard. Elle écrasa les feuilles dans son bol, et pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit étouffé de la févrine broyée contre la terre cuite se fit entendre. L’animation diurne du village ne paraissait se résumer qu’à ces petits cloc cloc cloc, et au silence digne de la soignante. Elle reporta son attention au Gardien, en versant le contenu d’un de ses récipients dans le bol :

\- Maintenant, tu me bois ça, compris ?

\- … merci, docteur.

\- T’en as pas eu assez, ou pas tout de suite, c’est tout, s’entendit-elle marmonner tandis qu’il buvait. Tu verras, tu galoperas comme Ramul, bientôt. J’te sors un remède de sang après ça, tu le prends, tu te reposes, vu ?

Il était couché sur le côté, sur son aile valide. Elle fronça les sourcils, le guettant d’un œil inquisiteur. Il finit par murmurer :

\- Mon… mon aile me fait mal…

\- C’est normal, ça, dit-elle, s’apaisant. Écoute, j’peux pas négliger la température, donc va falloir que tu serres un peu les dents, mais si tu peux toujours pas dormir dans une heure, je te filerai un antalgique. C’est le délai le plus court que je peux te proposer. Ça t’va ?

Il acquiesça, et elle récupéra le bol pour lui en tendre immédiatement un autre. Elle partit se préparer une autre infusion ; de toute façon, foutu pour foutu, elle dormirait en journée. Elle avait déjà veillé bien plus que ça, elle survivrait. En tirant légèrement le rideau, elle vit que la matinée était déjà un peu avancée ; dans un peu plus de deux heures, Ramul commencerait sa livraison. Elle allait avoir une longue journée, et le gamin aussi. Tandis que sa boisson chauffait, elle alla s’asseoir au chevet du Gardien :

\- Eh ?

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Binder, c’est ça ? (Elle attendit qu’il opine, avant de poursuivre :) Dicte-moi ce que tu veux que j’envoie à Seto. Il aura le message tout à l’heure, au plus tard.

Il préféra l’écrire, et elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle but son infusion à petites gorgées, et se leva quand il eut fini pour poser le pli sur la table. Elle lui souhaita un bon repos, et il s’excusa et la remercia encore. Elle ramassa le deuxième bol à son chevet, pour le mettre à laver avec l’autre. Là, quand elle fut sûre qu’il s’était endormi, elle s’appuya sur le plan de travail.

Ses discours n’avaient aucun fond. La lettre le prouvait bien ; elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle allait le trouver demain, si elle s’y était pris trop tard ou si le remède de sang était un bon pari. Ce qu’elle avait soigné, dans sa vie, c’étaient les blessures de guerres qu’on se faisait à l’épée, à la hache ou à l’aide d’autres armes ; les maladies, les virus les plus mortels, avec la bonne combinaison d’ingrédients et les bonnes recommandations, n’avaient jamais fait long feu, à Animus, grâce à elle. Mais à présent qu’elle se retrouvait face à une blessure infectée, d’une personne touchée par des attaques de Noctambule, elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir poussé ses études sur Olnir.

Elle se redressa, et fourra la lettre dans sa sacoche. Elle pensait confier le boulot à Ramul, mais elle avait changé d’avis.

Elle irait elle-même délivrer la lettre à Seto. Et lui poserait quelques questions au passage.

  
  


Lore ouvrit les yeux. En apercevant le plafond de bois de la grange, et sentant en se redressant le peu d’épaisseur du matelas, posé à même le sol, il ne tarda pas à se rappeler ce qu’il s’était passé la nuit précédente. En se remémorant l’étrange comportement du faux Emelio pendant la fouille, et sa promesse de remercier Cirsi, il sortit immédiatement du lit, décidé à faire ce qu’il devait faire.

La fenêtre de la grange laissait passer des rayons de soleil dorés, et en sentant une odeur d’épices, il s’imagina qu’il devait être midi. Une voix chantonnait, dans la pièce voisine, une qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de Cirsi. Il alla entrebâiller la porte et entra à pas lents pour découvrir de qui il s’agissait. C’était une opossum, plus grande que la doctoresse d’au moins une tête, et qui préparait le repas. Si elle ressemblait à la médecin, elle paraissait avoir beaucoup plus d’énergie, et surveillait une cuisson tout en mélangeant des ingrédients inconnus dans un saladier. En rencontrant le regard de Lore, elle fut prise d’un sursaut, et manqua renverser tout son travail.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un petit salut de la main, et retourna à son travail, piquant du nez. En un instant, sa confiance et sa vitalité paraissaient s’être transformées en anxiété ; le garçon se demanda s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal :

\- On… on ne s’est jamais rencontrés, je crois ? s’enquit Lore.

\- Non, admit-elle d’une petite voix. Je m’appelle Carli, je suis la sœur de Cirsi. Tu es bien Lore, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, c’est moi. Enchanté.

\- De même.

Il hocha la tête. Elle ne poussa pas le bavardage, et à vrai dire, il ne lui en voulait pas ; il se proposa de l’aider à mettre la table et cuisiner, et après s’être assurée qu’il était assez réveillé, elle accepta son aide. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire de tous les ingrédients, alors il mit la table pour trois.

\- Où est Cirsi ? s’enquit-il.

\- Elle est sortie voir Seto, expliqua Carli. Elle a laissé un mot sur la porte. Cirsi m’a dit que, euh… Tu pourrais peut-être lui parler. Par rapport à quelque chose dont tu aurais besoin.

\- Quelque chose… ?

\- Elle m’a parlé d’une anomalie qui serait ici. Je n’en sais pas plus, désolée. Elle ne me parle pas vraiment de ce qu’il se passe par ici…

\- Je comprends. Mais euh… Qui est Seto ?

\- C’est le gardien de notre village.

\- Le gardien de… ?

Il réalisa qu’il avait oublié Binder, dans l’ensemble de ses pensées, et il jeta un regard vers le lit. Le Gardien y reposait, et le bruit de leurs voix ne paraissait pas troubler son sommeil ; Lore vit qu’on avait remplacé le linge froid sur son front, et il avait des bandages propres au cou. Il jeta un œil interrogateur à Carli :

\- C’est vous qui vous êtes occupé de lui… ?

Elle opina. Il redirigea son attention à ce qu’elle lui avait dit :

\- Quand vous dites que ce… « Seto » est un gardien, vous voulez dire, comme… ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de…

\- Hm… Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Cirsi doit sans doute savoir. Où est la maison de Seto ?

Elle sortit sans un mot une feuille d’un tiroir, qu’elle mit à plat sur la table : un plan d’Animus y était soigneusement dessiné, et elle indiqua le bon point du bout de la griffe. Lore observa le trajet, et garda les points de repère en mémoire tandis qu’elle enroulait la carte.

\- Je vais retourner cuisiner. Si tu as besoin d’autre chose, n’hésite pas à me le dire.

\- Merci, Carli.

Le garçon était prêt à sortir, mais eut un instant d’hésitation. Il se décida à secouer doucement Binder ; peut-être que ce Seto n’était pas le type de gardien qu’il imaginait, et dans ce cas, il avait des questions importantes à poser à son ami avant d’entreprendre quoi que ce soit en dehors de la maison de Cirsi.

\- Binder ? l’appela-t-il doucement.

Les sourcils du vieil homme se froncèrent légèrement, avant qu’il n’ouvre des yeux égarés qui se posèrent rapidement sur Lore. Un léger sourire lui traversa la voix :

\- Lore, comment vas-tu… ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous réveiller, dit-il, évitant de répondre aux questions. Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Fatigué. Mais ton amie fait bel et bien des miracles, tu as bien fait de m’amener à elle.

\- J’aurais besoin de votre aide.

\- Je m’en doutais, s’amusa le Gardien, je sais bien que tu n’es pas du genre à me solliciter sans raison. Je t’écoute, Lore.

\- Je me demandais si c’était normal que… comment dire… Dans une clairière d’Animus, deux amis qui m’accompagnaient dans la forêt aient eu des comportements bizarres… L’une s’est mise à me parler de choses qui se sont passées, et euh… l’autre m’a dit que je devais pas me mêler de ça… Je comprends pas ce qu’il se passe, vous savez ce que ça pourrait être ?

Le Gardien l’avait écouté avec attention, et se redressa doucement.

\- Tu dois certainement avoir trouvé la source de l’anomalie. C’est probablement un lieu important. Soit l’endroit dans lequel le premier Noctambule a pu se manifester, soit une zone de corruption particulièrement grande.

\- Et en quoi ça nous avance ? Est-ce qu’il y a moyen de retracer quelque chose à partir de là ?

\- Eh bien, si Animus a des livres d’histoire, possiblement. Ou si la mémoire d’un de ses habitants peut t’avancer. Essaie d’interroger les anciens, si tu en trouves, ils pourront peut-être t’expliquer ce qui était présent à cet endroit à l’époque. Ou qui était présent à cet endroit.

Lore opina. C’était une piste à explorer, et s’il emportait la carte de Carli, avec sa permission, il pourrait peut-être même marquer l’emplacement précis pour aider la mémoire des anciens. Il se souvenait que Cirsi avait mentionné deux personnes âgées qui vivaient à Animus ; en allant la voir chez Seto, il pourrait peut-être faire d’une pierre deux coups en posant des questions à ce dernier et en lui demandant où vivaient ces… Sheldon et Shelly, s’il ne se trompait pas… ? dont elle avait parlé. Le garçon gonfla la poitrine ; il se sentait bien plus d’énergie que la veille, avec toutes ces pistes, et à mille lieues du désespoir qu’il avait ressenti la veille.

\- Merci beaucoup, Binder, soupira-t-il. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller avec ça.

\- Un instant, Lore.

Il jeta un regard au Gardien.

\- Il… Il vaut mieux que tu saches quelque chose, maintenant. Que te rappelle-tu de ce qu’il s’est passé à la Tour ? Lorsque tu en es parti ?

\- J’ai été attaqué par ma mère, répondit prudemment Lore.

Le souvenir n’avait rien d’agréable, et il sentit son ventre se serrer tandis qu’il expliquait à son ami l’intervention de son père, les questions effrayantes de sa mère et l’apparition de Baron devant lui. Lorsqu’il en eut fini, Binder le regardait gravement :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à traverser tout ça. Je le suis vraiment. Mais… je préfère t’informer dès à présent. J’ai… Tu as bien vu, comme moi, que nous avons dû affronter le Barghest de nouveau…

\- Oui… ? s’inquiéta le garçon.

\- Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la division de Baron ne s’est pas faite en… en fragments égaux. Quand l’Artefact l’a transformé, il semble avoir placé les parts les moins puissantes de lui une destination après l’autre. Le fragment de la tour était le plus petit, et donc le plus faible. Celui que nous venons d’affronter était de moyenne taille. Je crains…

\- … Vous pensez que le prochain sera encore pire… ? articula Lore.

Si la perspective l’effrayait un peu, il ne sentait pas sa détermination faiblir. Le Gardien acquiesça, l’air inquiet, sans doute bien plus que le garçon l’était. D’un côté, Lore savait que la crainte du Gardien était sans doute fondée ; de l’autre, il ne perdait pas espoir. Les obstacles sur sa route avaient été violents, mais il les avait surmontés, avec l’aide de ses amis des différents mondes. Il n’en démordrait pas, et était prêt à continuer et achever ce périple. Il n’était pas loin du but, et ne ferait pas demi-tour sans avoir récupéré Baron.

Il les laissa et quitta la maison, la carte sous le bras. Binder le regarda partir depuis son lit, et baissa la tête. Lore ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu’il lui reproche ce compte-gouttes désorganisé d’informations dont le Gardien l’abreuvait, trop lentement pour étancher sa soif en vue de chaque obstacle. Il n’était pas en capacité de tout lui dire ; mais chaque chose que Binder cachait à Lore lui donnait l’impression d’être une arme, un outil qu’il arrachait des mains de l’enfant, alors même que les ombres l’assaillaient de toutes part. Le Gardien devrait économiser ses forces pour l’aider ; mais il savait que Lore voudrait presser l’enquête sur Olnir et découvrir la vérité au plus tôt, pour pouvoir partir d’ici.

Il doutait d’être en parfait état pour le voyage vers le troisième monde ; mais c’était le prix qu’il lui fallait payer pour n’avoir pas su protéger l’enfant. Il serrerait les dents, et ferait face avec lui. Coûte que coûte.

L’enfant avait montré une détermination pareille à celle des anciens. Parfois, en voyant son regard, il semblait à Binder reconnaître l’expression décidée de tous les autres.

Le Gardien en concevait un mélange de terreur et de fierté.


End file.
